


Break In

by Cornbread5287



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/F, They know each other, Writing Prompt, kissy kissy, rositara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbread5287/pseuds/Cornbread5287
Summary: So this was written forever ago and I forgot about it until yesterday. So here we are! Written from the prompt "Finding out you know your burglar" or something like that. Like I said, it's been a while.





	Break In

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this myself so all mistakes are because I suck!

The last thing Tara expected to end up with when she stumbled towards the sound of breaking glass with a lamp in her hand was a girlfriend.

 

“Who are you? What’s going on? ” She shouted, her voice shaking. She flipped on the kitchen light, her eyes on the moving figure on the floor in front of her now shattered window.

 

“Shit, you’re not supposed to be home, you-”

 

“Rosita?” Tara asked, gaping. This had to be some kind of weird dream.

 

“...You’re in my comp one class, right?” The brunette asked. She looked around the room, smirking as she took in Tara’s pink polka-dotted pajama set.

 

“Err, yeah. I mean, I’ve seen you in there. Mrs. Harrison’s. The lesbian. I mean, not that I care. Not that I’m a lesbian. I mean I am, but… what the hell are you doing here?” She rambled, her cheeks heating up.

 

Rosita’s smirk had grown into a full blown smile while Tara spoke,but now it faltered.

 

“How do you think I pay for college? My brother and me steal shit from rich neighborhoods and sell it.”

 

“Oh. That makes sense.” Tara glanced at the lamp she was still holding up like a knife. She slowly lowered it. “My room’s upstairs. Take whatever you need, just don’t mess with my parents’ stuff, please?”

 

Rosita’s eyes got wide. “What?”

 

“Well… I got a full ride, and even if i didn’t, I could still go. I hardly ever watch my TV or anything, so…”

  
“You’re seriously gunna let me take your stuff? Why would you do that?”

 

“Because I’m kind of in love with you,” Tara blurted. She dropped the lamp.

 

Rosita let out a startled laugh. She stared at Tara for a moment, probably waiting for her to come to her senses and call the cops.

After what seemed like forever, Rosita stepped forward, backing Tara against the wall.

 

“Oh man. Are you gunna fight me? Seriously, I can’t hit you, just take whatever you-”

 

“You’re cute,” Rosita said quietly. Tara shut up.

 

Rosita leaned in, kissing Tara gently. Tara let out a little squeak of shock, making Rosita smile against her lips.

 

The kiss went from surprising to dirty in a matter of seconds. Rosita was all roaming hands and wet kisses, making a mess of Tara up against the wall.

 

“You should’ve said something in class,” Rosita murmured, one hand holding Tara’s wrist firmly against the wall, the other sliding slowly up her shirt. “Been wanting to do this for a while, but you never looked twice at me.”

  
“Not while you were- ahh- looking,” Tara gasped out. “Hey I’m… you don’t have to… I’m not gonna tell anyone,” she huffed as Rosita’s tongue found the pulse on her neck.

 

“I actually don’t care about that. I’ve kinda wanted to bang you this whole semester.” Rosita smiled against Tara’s shoulder when the other girl gasped at that.

 

“Well, kid, you didn’t have to break the window. All you had to do was ask.”

 

Rosita laughed out loud, pulling away. Tara leaned forward, following her body heat.

 

“Wanna show me that TV?” Rosita asked, making a show of flicking her  tongue across her teeth.

 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Tara said, already heading for the stairs.

 

Rosita laughed again as she followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments they make me go :)


End file.
